thesouthpacificfandomcom-20200214-history
Forums
The Forums of The South Pacific are hosted by Zetaboards, a free forum provider. Surviving at least one forum crash, the boards have been relatively stable since their creation, though there are occasional down times, however, this is much rare than it used to be. At First Glance Upon visiting the forums, they may appear slightly barren. This is indeed an illusion, however. Generally, most conversation occurs in the so-called post-padding boards, where random games are commonplace. Also, the boards may seem cliquish from time to time. This is also another illusion. While The South Pacific is a close-knit community, we readily accept new members into our group. Simply jump in and have fun! Joining the Boards To join, simply register for an account with your username being your nation's name. You can do this by following the link here. Once you sign up, you're allowed to post in most boards. However, your account will not be validated until the board administrator validates your account. Once thats done, you may change your avatar as well as remedy other parts of your profile. The Sub-Forums Sub-forums are boards within the message board. Think of them as little stop-points all tied into place by the same location. Each board, with an accompanying description and link, is located below. The Welcome Mat * New to the forums? - If you've never visited the boards before, post here first! Be sure to introduce yourself, or say "hi" to other new members. News * South Pacific Independent News - News from regions abroad are placed here. It's a good reference to use when checking out other regional happenings. Downtown South Pacific * Embassy Central - where all foreign embassies are located. Diplomatic treaties can be found here as well. * The South Pacific Market Street - generally, this is a good forum to sit back and relax, have a little fun, and hang out at our fully-stocked coffee house and bar. To add your store to downtown, view TSP Market Street Map. * Role-Play - Is role-playing your style? Simply show up here and feel free to drop in, create a story, and basically get going! It was this sub-forum which spawned the idea of a TSPwiki! * Wide World of Sports - Sports contests and sports talk are typically held here. Government Workings * Assembly of the South Pacific - This is typically where the cabinet of The South Pacific convenes. Have a law suggestion? Post it here, and we'll review it! * Laws - The Code of Laws are held here for easy access. They showcase the laws of the land. The remainder of the boards in this section concern the specific seats of each cabinet member, including the delegate. If you have anything you want to speak to them personally about, or get involved in any of the programs they offer, feel free to look there! General * Off-Topic - The sub-forum's name says it all. Anything not pertinent to The South Pacific goes here. It's quite an active board! * Enter If You Dare - By far the most active sub-forum. Lots of games are held here. Don't be shy - get involved and have some fun! * RL Political Discussion - This is the place to go if you want to talk about politics, world events, pretty much anything that can cause debate. Please keep all debates civil, and heed the following warning: Religion topics and political orientation topics are typically difficult to debate without ensuing some form of argument! * Material Opinions - Talk designed specifically to talk about other members of The South Pacific. * In Loving Memory - Posts made in remembrance of someone or something are made here. * Technical - Forum suggestions, questions, and comments are made here. The History of The South Pacific Want to know more about the history of this region? Visit these four boards to get a better glimpse of all that has transpired! See Also *IRC category:Forums